Scuba diving involves prolonged underwater experiences that require both a supply of air, often in the form of air that is compressed and held in pressurized tanks, and control over the buoyancy of the diver to maintain the scuba diver at desired depths beneath the surface. Buoyancy control is typically achieved by attaching a sufficient number of weights to the diver to cause the diver to sink beneath the surface (negative buoyancy) and then to provide an inflatable air cell or a bladder that permits the diver to counteract the effect of the weights. The air cell permits the diver to remain at a stationary depth (neutral buoyancy) or to rise towards the surface (positive buoyancy) by inflating the air cell. Usually, the air cell is connected to the compressed air tank via a valve and hose so the diver may selectively inflate the air cell with air from his or her compressed air tank.
Conventional buoyancy control devices incorporate a combination air cell and vest-type harness that may be worn around the diver's torso. The compressed air tank is then attached to this assembly by, for instance, straps which hold the tank along the back of the scuba diver. Typically, the air cell extends along the sides and chest of the scuba diver and may be selectively inflated or deflated by simply actuating the control valve that links the air cell to the pressurized tank. The weights that cause the scuba diver to sink are typically lead weights attached about the waist of the scuba diver on a weight belt or contained within pockets mounted at the sides of the buoyancy control device.
One problem with some existing buoyancy control devices is that the air cell and harness are an integral unit and often must be replaced in the event of damage. Another problem is the location of the air cell at the sides and front of the diver where it can be bulky and interfere with activities of the diver. It would be advantageous to design a harness that existed independently of the air cell which could be mounted at the back of the diver with the pressurized tank.
Some existing buoyancy control devices incorporate detachable air cells mounted to the back of a harness, but many of those air cells continue to have portions that wrap around the sides of the diver. Additionally, many of those devices can cause the diver difficulty in maintaining proper orientation of his or her body at the water's surface.
Another problem with existing buoyancy control devices is the discomfort caused the scuba diver when maneuvering in the boat or above the surface of the water. The weights, compressed air tanks and various other diving equipment are supported by the harness which typically has a pair of straight shoulder straps and a belt to hold the equipment in place. Thus, a substantial amount of weight is placed directly on top of the scuba diver's shoulders. It would be advantageous to have an independent harness with shoulder straps designed to comfortably and evenly support the weight of the scuba diving equipment.